I Wish That I Was Looking Into Your Eyes
by writergirrrl22
Summary: It's a year after the series finale, and Fez and Jackie are in a happy relationship. but Jackie feels like something is missing, and she knows what, or who, it is. REVIEW PLEASE :
1. The Way I Loved You

**A/N: sorry it's so short, but you know, gotta leave suspense for what's coming (: anyway, i'll update when i get 5 different reviews, so if you like it, you better review.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THE SHOW, THE CHARACTERS, AND ALL SONGS I USE FOR INSPIRATION BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!**

"Jackie, tonight has been the best night ever," Fez said.

"Oh, Fez, you're exaggerating," Jackie yawned, cuddling close to him with the sheets pulled close.

"No, no I am not," he said quietly, because he knew Jackie would fall asleep soon, "I have never been so happy as I am with you."

He waited for her to say the same, but she didn't. Then he saw that her breathing had slowed and he realized she must have fallen asleep. He kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

When Fez was finally sound asleep, Jackie relaxed. She felt horrible for pretending she was asleep when Fez said that to her, but she panicked. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to tell him the truth. Yeah, no way she would be telling him the truth. He was so sweet and perfect, and he really did love her a lot, and she loved him, just not as much as he loved her. He was incredible, and he always had a way of saying the things she needed to hear, and she couldn't ask for anything better. He always opened doors for her and compliment, and she was perfectly fine with the relationship, but she knew there was something missing.

She laid there, in Fez's arms, thinking about what was missing until she fell asleep. She pretended she didn't know what it was, that she was trying to figure it out, but it was no use. She knew exactly what it was, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She woke up to Fez kissing her softly.

"Good morning, my angel," he greeted, as he did every morning.

She smiled up at him, "Good morning, my prince."

Jackie sighed and sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheets up to her neck as he got off the bed and began searching through his draws for something.

"What are you looking for, babe?" She asked.

He didn't answer, instead, he turned around, hiding something behind his back, and walked to the bed. He took one of Jackie's hands in his free one.

"I love you," Fez said, "More than anything on this earth. You are everything to me, and you have made me so happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jackie sat up a little straighter as he got down on one knee. Her heartbeat got faster and her breathing got heavier. _Oh my god, _she thought.

"Jacqueline Burkhart," he said, pulling a little black box from behind his back and opening it to reveal a glittering diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"


	2. Thinking of You

**A/N: i am soooooooooo very disappointed with all of you. i got ONE REVIEW on the first chapter!! did none of you like it? was it horrible? was it just okay? did things need fixing? how the heck am i supposed to know if you don't review!!!!!!!!???????**

**anyway, CHAPTER TWO!! hope you like itt!!**

**DISCLAIMER: still don't own anything *kanye shrug* oh well.**

Jackie's mind was moving at a thousand miles an hour. The first thing she asked herself was: Do I want to marry Fez? The answer to that was no, at least not now. The second thing she asked herself was: If I say no, will an opportunity like this come up again? She wasn't sure about the answer to that. And the third thing she asked herself was: Do I want to hurt Fez, possibly ending our relationship, and be single for the rest of my life? The answer to that was not just no, but hell no.

"Uh, Jackie," Fez said, clearly becoming incredibly insecure by her prolonged silence.

"Yes," she said, "Yes, Fez, I will marry you."

Fez's eyes lit up.

"Yes?" He asked, standing up.

"Yes," Jackie said, assuring him.

"Yes," Fez said to himself. He seemed to be in a daze, "You said yes," he repeated.

Jackie smiled at him.

He ran to the balcony, swung open the doors, stepped out onto and screamed at the top of his lungs, "She said yes!"

"Put on some damn clothes," someone yelled from the parking lot.

Jackie giggled, then looked at the clock.

"Babe, it's almost 7:30, you better get dressed or you'll be late for work," she said, standing up and wrapping the sheet around herself. She didn't know why she was being so shy about him seeing her naked.

He rushed to get dressed, then kissed her quickly before rushed out of his room.

"I love you," he said, and before Jackie could say she loved him back, he was gone.

Slowly, she gathered her clothes from the night before and calmly walked out of Fez's room and into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water in their shower all the way up, and when the room was good and steamy, she stepped in.

As she was washing her hair, she thought about what had just happened. It was all wrong; The way he proposed, the way she answered, and the fact that they were at home in his bedroom, with no one around to see.

Stepping out of the shower, she walked up to the mirror and wiped the steam from it. She stared at her reflection, but she hardly recognized the girl looking back at her.

After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she went into her room, opened the top drawer of her dresser, and dug around in it until she reached the bottom and found what she was looking for.

She pulled out the old t-shirt and studied it carefully, remembering everything. Every touch, every laugh, every fight, all of it was wonderful and something she would never get back.

Leaning against the wall, she began to cry. She hugged the black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and slid down the wall, sobbing.

"_It's my favorite one. You're with me now, so I wanted you to have it," _he had said.

"Oh, Steven," she sobbed, "Why didn't I fight for you when I still had the chance?"

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! pretty please?**


	3. Breathe part 1

**A/N: soo here's chapter three! its waayyyyy short because it's going to have a part two! i know what you're thinking, chapter three part two?? that doesn't make sense! well, it does to me (: i'll let you in on a secret about it though: part two will be from the point of view of the one, the only, STEVEN HYDE!!! yep, it's about time he came into the story, isn't it? gosh, i just love jackie and hyde so much. they're like the perfect couple and i hated how the series ended! i was all for a jackie/hyde make up, finally! but no... :(**

**so, like always, I OWN NOTHING!!! also, please review (: your reviews have gotten much better, by the way (:**

Jackie remembered the day she walked away. He had come back from Vegas married to a stripper and that had been the last straw. She didn't want to, it broke her heart, more than anything Michael had ever done; and as she left, she saw his face in her mind. Neither of them had ever thought it would end that way. She kept telling herself that sometimes people changed their minds, but after all that time, it was killing her to see him go.

The movie that was her life had suddenly made a complete 180. It was the end, but it was an ending no one wanted to see, especially not her. It took her months to get over him, and she was suddenly realizing that she never had gotten over him. Steven Hyde had completely changed her life, and shown her what real love was; she hadn't wanted to give that up, but she didn't have a choice.

By 3 o'clock, she had made up her mind. She left a note for Fez, saying that she would be home later that night, that she just had a few errands to run, grabbed her keys, and practically ran out of the door. She got in the car and took off before she realized she had no idea where she was going. She thought about going to the Foreman's house, but she quickly changed her mind. It had been a year and a half. Last time she checked, his store was booming and, of course, he was married to a stripper, but he couldn't still be living with his foster parents. So, she decided to go check at his store first.

When she got there, she parked in the small parking lot. Before she got out of the car, she checked herself in the pull down mirror, and, deciding she looked as decent as possible, took a deep breath.


	4. Breathe part 2

**A/N: okayyyyyyyyyyy so i know it's been a while...(understatement) but i have a good reason! i lied, i really don't. so i'm sorryyyyyy! i know a lot of you are about ready to shoot me, but i promise, i will make it up to you! anyway, he's breathe part 2! as always, enjoy and review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: still don't own anything!**

Hyde heard the ring of the bell as a costumer entered his store. Nothing special, he heard it about seven times every two minutes, that's why he didn't look up. Also, he had been helping a really annoying costumer ring up her items. She had bought all the wrong music, it was all chick stuff like ABBA. He absolutely hated ABBA music, but this girl obviously loved it, considering she was buying a copy of all their records. She reminded him of a sad little kitten on the street that didn't know a car was coming.

Hyde sighed in relief when the costumer was gone. Placing his hands on the counter, he scanned his store. That's when he saw her. At first he thought he was going crazy. Then he thought that it couldn't possibly be her, there was no way. Either way, he decided to follow her with his eyes as she slowly made her way down an aisle.

When she got down to the end of the aisle, she turned to go up the next one, the one directly in front of Hyde's counter; that's when their eyes met.

"Steven," she whispered.

They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. A million thoughts were rushing through Hyde's head, but the main one was, "I love her."

Finally she decided to walk up to the counter.

"Hi," she said when she got there.

"Hi," he said, "Jackie."

"So, I'm just going to get this over with, no beating around the bush, I'm just gonna get straight to the point." Jackie said. Hyde waited while she took deep breaths. "I…I…"

"I thought you were gonna get to the point?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said, taking a few more breaths, "The thing is…I miss you. So much. I've tried to deny it, but I just can't. I don't know what to be without you around."

Hyde just stared at her, the emotions rushing though him so strongly, he didn't know what to say. She nervously brought her left hand up to brush her hair out of her face and he noticed something shine on it, something that made him really angry.

"Steven," she said, after a few more seconds of him not saying anything, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Yeah I am," he said angrily, "Were you gonna tell me about your engagement before or after we fooled around?"

"Steven, I-" she scrambled.

"You know what, just save it," he said, trying to silence her.

"Steven, it's not that simple, you know that," she said. Hyde could tell she was begging for him to listen.

"Yeah, I know, it's never simple, never easy with you," he said, "Even though it could be, you just have to make everything hard."

"Steven, just listen to me," she begged, "You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand and I can't breathe without you."

"Well you're gonna have to," Hyde said.

She did her signature sigh/slap her arms down in defeat thing she always used to do.

"I never wanted this," she said, "I never wanted to see you hurt. I tried to avoid every little bump in the road that I could, but that couldn't save us from the fall out."

"You need to leave," Hyde said, crossing his arms.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. When he didn't say anything else, she said, "Fine."

She grabbed her bag, which she had set down on the counter, and left in a storm.

When she was out of sight, Hyde mentally kicked himself. Why had he kicked her out? What did he care that she was engaged? They could just fool around, he'd done it with tons of married women before, so what was different with Jackie? He wanted her all to himself, that's what was different. Jackie was the only girl he'd ever loved, and a year and a half of not seeing her hadn't changed any of that.

**review, review, review! please&thank youu!**


	5. Breathe part 3

**A/N: didn't i sayyy i was gonna make it up to you? well, i hope this does the trick! it's Breathe part 3! yes! part 3! i know i said it was gonna be a two part chapter, but when it got down to it, it just needed a third part. sooo i went ahead and wrote it so i could put it up with part 2, as a little gift to all of you! also, i might be updating again really soon. i've already got an idea in my head for chapter four, and it's gonna be wayyy easy, so i might update again today, or maybe tomorrow. who knows? anywayyy enjoyy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGG!**

When Jackie left Grooves, she went straight for the bar across the street. She sat at the bar and drank until she passed out.

It was hours later that she awoke, and it took her a few minutes to remember where she was and everything that had happened. She looked at the clock on the wall over the bar. Was it really 2 AM? She got up to leave, and stumbled all the way to the door. It was pouring rain outside, but she didn't care. She sat down on the curb and cried. She felt like she had just lost a friend, even though she had lost Steven a while ago, and there were never really friends to begin with.

Eventually the tears stopped, and she got up, her clothes soaking wet, her makeup smeared, and her hair hanging limply by her face.

She made her way through the rain to the middle of the street. The lights in Grooves were still on, and she could see the shadow of Steven in the store. She didn't care why he was still there at two in the morning, so she didn't think about it. She thought about just standing there watching his shadow, but instead, she walked up to the glass door and banged on it.

"Jackie," Steven said when he opened the door. "What the hell?"

"I hope you know this isn't easy for me," she said, then she grabbed his face kissed him hard. He was surprised at first, but eventually gave in and kissed her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso, and he brought her inside the building.

They kissed and kissed, and it was magic. Jackie hadn't felt this way in years.

Things were getting pretty heavy when Jackie realized what was happening. She hadn't meant for things to go this far. She just wanted to kiss him and be gone. She pulled away from Steven, and when he gave her a look as if to ask what was going on, she said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," and jumped off the counter he had placed her on. She picked her wet shirt up off the ground and put it on as best she could.

Steven just watched her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, scrambling to leave. When she was all ready she looked up again and said, "I'm sorry," and left.

She ran from Grooves as fast as she could. It was still raining hard, and when she got to her car, she turned around, seeing Steven's shadow in the window again, and whispered, "I'm sorry," one last time before she got in and drove away.

**reviews = lovelovelove3!**


	6. Alejandro

**A/N: again, i apologize for how long it's taken me to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own none of it.**

Fez was waiting up for Jackie. Her note said she'd be home before dinner, so why was it almost three in the morning and she still wasn't back? Part of him was worried something had happened to her, but another part, the part that knew her, knew she was somewhere else

When she walked in the door, she was sopping wet and looking at the floor.

"Well, well, well," Fez said, "And just where have you been young lady?"

"I was with…Donna," she said, still not looking at him as she hung her wet purse on the coat rack by the door, "And Eric," she added, "Yeah, we were, um, getting drinks. I called Donna to tell her about our engagement and she wanted to celebrate. I guess I lost track of time," she shrugged and began to walk to her bedroom.

"That is very funny because I called Donna right when I got home and she said she had not heard from you all day!" Fez said, stopping Jackie in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, and began to say something, but Fez cut her off.

"Do not lie to me, I know you were not where you said you were!" He yelled.

Jackie gave him one of her looks, as if to say "how dare you not believe me," and then she said, "How dare you not believe me! That lumberjack is probably lying because I got engaged before she did! She's always been jealous of my effortless good looks."

"Well judging by the amount of mascara running down your face, they aren't as effortless as you like people to believe." Fez said.

Jackie gasped.

"I don't have to take this!" She yelled.

"Oh, you will take it as long as you continue to lie to me! Now just tell me where you were!"

"I told you, I was getting drinks!" Jackie insisted. "I wasn't with Donna, I was by myself, and I drank too much and passed out and the next thing I know it's two in the morning."

"Oh," Fez said, "Okay then. Why did you not just say that?"

Fez walked over to where Jackie was and put his arm around her, but she shrugged away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just," she started, then sighed, looking down at her left ring finger at the glittering diamond. She pulled it off and handed it to him.

"Wha-?" Fez asked, but Jackie put her finger over his lips to silence him.

"I know that we're young, and I know that you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Fez asked, really close to hysterics. He honestly had no idea what she was trying to say.

"I mean I can't marry you," she said, looking sad.

"Why not? I love you!"

"I don't even know your name, Fez!" She said, "I've known you for who knows how long, and I've never known your real name! I mean what is it? Alejandro? Fernando? Roberto? I have no clue!"

"Jackie, I'll tell you my real name, if that's what you want!"

He tried to reach for her but she backed away.

"No, Fez. You know that I love you, you're hot like Mexico," Fez smiled at that, but his smile faded fast when she said, "But at this point I've gotta choose, and I really feel like I've got nothing to lose."

"Jackie!" Fez called, "Babe!"

"Don't call my name, Fez, I'm not your babe."

"Yes you are," he said, trying to kiss her, to touch her, but she just pushed him away.

"I don't want you to kiss or touch me, just hush," she said.

She tried to get away, but Fez grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Stop, please," she begged, "Just let me go. Fez, just let me go." So he did what she asked and let her go. She ran to her room, slammed the door and locked it.

Fez banged on the door, calling her name. She wasn't broken, Fez realized, but she was just a baby.

"Jackie, what did I do?" He finally screamed through the door.

"It's nothing," she said, coming out of her room with a suitcase in her hand. "But you're just like a dad, too controlling and you treat me like I can't take care of myself, but I can!"

She walked to the door, and just before she opened, she turned and said, "I'll be back in a couple of days for the rest of my things."

As she shut the door behind her, Fez's world went up in flames before him. It was right then and there that he decided he was going to fight that fire, cool the bad, and win Jackie back, no matter what it took.

**reviewwwwwwwww :)**


End file.
